


TTS Drabbles

by ZuvTuv



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuvTuv/pseuds/ZuvTuv
Summary: TTS drabbles centering around Varian, will range from angsty to fluffy to everything in between :)
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Father and Son

_“This one has to work.”_

_Varian tossed the vial aside, biting his lip as he watched the blue liquid trickle down the amber. His vision blurred, eyes filling with tears as he looked up at the frozen face of his father. Not the slightest dent had been made in his prison. The prison that Varian had put him in. “No no no NO NO-” He slammed his fists against the amber, crying out in pain as the chemical burned through his gloves. He moved back hastily, watching in horror as blood oozed through the burns on his hands. Hit with a wave of nausea, Varian stumbled back against the wall, sliding down until he hit the ground. All at once, the feelings of pain, guilt, helplessness and anguish bubbled up inside him until he was wracked with sobs. He curled in on himself, receiving no comfort from the familiar weight of Ruddiger climbing onto his shoulders._

_“I’m sorry dad! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so-”_

“-rian wake up! Varian, I’m here, you have to wake up, son!”

Varian jolted upright, disoriented. His face was wet with tears, cold sweat beading his forehead. There was a tightness in his chest, breaths coming out in quick bursts. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision, and gasped in relief at the sight of Quirin’s worried face. He flung himself into his dad’s arms, hysterical sobs muffled in Quirin’s chest. He felt Quirin sigh, a large hand coming up to card through his hair as his crying slowly subsided. Varian squeezed his eyes shut. He should be ashamed, at sixteen, bawling in his father’s embrace like a baby. He leaned back, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, wincing at sight of the stain he had made in his father’s nightshirt. He was shaken from his thoughts as Quirin murmured; “Were you dreaming about the amber?”

His eyes widened; “How did you-” 

“You were talking in your sleep.” 

“Oh. Sorry about that”

“Varian.” 

Varian looked up, meeting his father’s gaze, and was dismayed to find tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Quirin shook his head and said quietly; “I can’t even imagine what it was like for you, alone for so long with me in the amber, but I need you to know that I’m here now. 

“I know, dad-” 

“Let me finish?” Quirin’s eyes were soft, almost pleading, so unlike his usual authoritative regard. “Ever since you were little and you started with your experiments, I’ve been worried for you. I was worried that you’d get hurt, worried that you would get in over your head, and I’m ashamed to say, worried about what others would think of you.” His shoulders seemed to slump, and took a deep breath before continuing; “I should have been honest with you from the start, but I felt like I needed to protect you.” 

“I should’ve listened.” It came out in a whisper, and Varian’s throat felt like it was closing up. Quirin cupped his chin, bringing his face up so they could be eye to eye again. “Yes, you should have. But it was my job to help you understand, and I failed. You needed me to tell you that I loved you, that I was proud of you, and that I was doing what I thought was best for us and the village.” Quirin smiled. “You are not alone anymore, son. I’m here, and I want you to know that I will always be here. No matter what.” 

Varian’s eyes burned as his father pulled him back into his arms. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Varian. And I’m so, so proud of you.”

Tears slipped down Varian’s cheeks as he buried his face in his father’s shoulder. For the first time in over a year, he felt like he could breathe.


	2. Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is more about other people's perception of Varian's alchemy than the actual alchemy itself, but it was fun to write.

“Why do you keep doing this?”

Varian looked up from his work to see Ayla, the seamstress from his village. “Oh, hello ma’am! I was just calibrating the spring so that the solution will-”

“Haven’t you already caused enough trouble for us?”

He stopped short, frowning as he looked up at her “I never meant-” 

“I don’t care.” She scowled, crossing her arms. “You cause havoc with your stupid magic and leave a big mess for the rest up us to clean up. Just give it a rest and stop embarrassing your father, or we may just decide we need another village leader.” With that, she tossed her head and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

Varian swallowed against the lump in his throat, feeling a prickle behind his eyes as he shook his head. _She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. There hasn’t been an incident in months! Besides, it’s not magic, it’s-_

“Varian”

He looked up to see his dad standing over him. He bit his lip, bracing himself for a lecture on keeping his experiments in his lab, when Quirin said “Do you think you could come up with a better way to keep slugs out of my cabbage patch?” Varian blinked “What?” 

“Well your solution to the raccoon problem we were having worked out pretty well - even if you did end up keeping one” Ruddiger chittered from his perch on the branch above Quirin’s head, and the village leader chuckled as he reached up to scratch behind his ears. 

“Wait - you want me to help you with your crops?”

“The slugs keep eating them, and at this rate we won’t have enough to go around at harvesting time. Think you can do it?”

Varian gaped at his father, and Quirin chuckled at his expression “Let me know when you have something we can try.” 

The next few days passed in a blur as he scoured texts on the properties of plants cross referenced with the strengths and weaknesses of garden slugs. He spent hours reworking the solution, testing it on the cabbages he had replanted in his lab and seeing the reaction it had on the slugs he had caught from the garden. A week later, he presented a flask filled with a light orange solution to his dad. “So, I think this should work. It has no ill effect on the cabbage, it didn’t change the taste or make me sick-” “How did you test that, exactly?” “Not important- the slugs in the lab were repelled by it, so hopefully it should work in the patch too. Obviously the change in environment could have a negative effect on…” Varian trailed off at his father’s raised eyebrow, flushing slightly as he realised he’d been rambling. Quirin smiled reassuringly, then asked “So we just pour it on?” Varian grinned back, handing him a thick paintbrush “Just use this, that way we won’t waste any.” 

“Ok, why don’t you grab another one from the shed and help me out.”

A few days later, Varian walked towards the cabbage patch to see Jim, the florist, inspecting Quirin’s cabbages. He cleared his throat as he approached, and Jim looked up at him with a start before glowering at him. “You, boy! What sort of spell did you put on these vegetables? The slugs are scared to go near ‘em!” Varian closed his eyes, tamping down his irritation. He took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to speak-

“He’s done a great job with them, hasn’t he?”

They both tuned to see Quirin strolling out of the cottage, Ruddiger perched on his shoulder and a serene smile on his face.

Jim frowned “Eh?”

Quirin raised a brow and gestured to the cabbage patch. “You were admiring my cabbages weren’t you? Varian made a solution that would repel the slugs.”

Jim turned to Varian with wild eyes “So you admit it then! Ya used magic to stop the slugs from eatin’ your crops! It’s unnatural! Wait’ll I tell the others- I bet all them vermin will come after my flowers next-” 

“Let me stop you right there.” Jim whirled back to face Quirin, balking at his steely gaze. “ I don’t know what you think you’re accusing my son of right now, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to help protect your flowers from parasites just like he did with my crops. Besides, he doesn’t work with magic.” Quirin came forward and placed a warm hand on his son's shoulder. 

“He works with alchemy.”


	3. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and his dad visit Corona for the day

_Ok, so when you add the sodium and pot-potassi-um to the water, the reaction causes the-_

“Varian”

Varian looked up, over sized goggles sliding off his head to see his dad towering over him, hands on his hips and eyes sparkling with amusement at the sight of his five year old almost toppling over from the weight of the book in his lap; “Don’t you think that book is a little too advanced for you right now?” 

Varian frowned down at the book; _Practical Alchemy, a Guide to Chemicals and their Reactions_ , and his tiny face scrunched up in indignation “No, daddy! I havta learn everything I can so I can be an al-che-mist just like momma! Then I can help with the farm and make things essplode and-” 

“Woah hold on there, what’s this about _explosions_?” Varian flushed and looked down sheepishly, avoiding the now stern gaze of the village leader. Quirin’s face softened, and he knelt down in front of his son. “Maybe stick to the simple stuff for now, eh son?” He gently pulled the book from Varian’s hand, ignoring the soft sound of indignation the child let out before turning around and sweeping him up into his arms. Varian shrieked with delight, giggling as his father pressed a kiss to the top of his head before putting him back down. “Hey, how about we head to Corona and pick up some other - _less dangerous_ \- books?” Varian nodded vigorously, lifting his arms to be picked up again. Quirin chuckled and obliged, lifting his son onto his broad shoulders. “Ok, I just need to do some work then we’ll head to the bookshop.”

They exited the cottage, stopping occasionally to greet villagers on the way to the stables. Quirin dropped Varian onto the seat of the wagon, gently reminding him to stay put, before quickly harnessing the horse and settling down next to his son. It was a beautiful day, a soft spring breeze whispering through the air, bringing with it the sweet smell of wildflowers. The hours it took to reach the citadel were filled with excited chatter from the young boy, hands gesturing wildly at the scenery around him. Twice, Quirin had to grab hold of Varian’s collar to stop him from falling off the wagon, eventually settling a firm hand on his son’s hip to keep him still. As the castle towers came into view, the chatter stopped and Varian’s eyes widened in awe at the sight. 

As they entered the capital, Varian was vibrating with excitement. He was silent, eagerly turning every which way to see the hustle and bustle of the city. It was so big, and there were so many people! The shops all had elegantly painted signs hanging above the doorway, and Varian impatiently pulled at his father’s sleeve while pointing towards the bookshop as they came to a stop. 

Quirin smiled at his son’s enthusiasm; “Not quite yet, Varian, I have to pick up my tools from Xavier then we’ll get your books OK?” Varian pouted, but reluctantly followed his father into the blacksmith’s shop. Xavier turned to greet them as they approached the forge, smiling warmly at Varian before turning to Quirin. “Ah so you have returned for your tools. There were some more modifications I wanted to discuss regarding the…” Varian let out a sigh - Xavier always took _so long_ \- before settling on a stool near the front of the shop. 

Minutes seemed to drag into hours as Varian waited for his dad. He fiddled with the small pieces of metal on the table nearby and let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. Quirin turned at the sound and, fearing what may happen if his precocious child became bored while surrounded by dangerous tools and hot metal, quickly spoke; “Hey son, do you see that old man on the other side of the road?” Varian looked up, searching, before spotting a short, portly man with a thick mustache and kind eyes. He looked up at Quirin, pointing towards the man; “Him?” Quirin smiled, “Yes! That’s Uncle Monty. Why don’t you take some coins over to him and ask him for some sweets? Tell him I sent you.” Varian jumped up, holding his hands out for the money, then scrambled out of the shop as soon as it was dropped into his palms. He stopped in front of the forge’s entrance, looking both ways before running towards the old man.

“Uncle Monty?” Monty turned at the sound of a voice, then looked down at the tugging at his apron, his face breaking into a warm grin at the sight of the child looking up at him. “Hello young man! What can I do for you?” Varian smiled back, ducking his head shyly and mumbling; “Can I have some candy? My daddy said you could give me some.” 

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

“I’m Varian!” 

“Ok Varian, who’s your dad?” Varian pointed across the street, and Monty looked up to find Quirin watching them. He smiled at the village leader, waving and nodding his head before ushering Varian into his shop. The young boy’s mouth dropped open and he stopped at the threshold, astonished at the sight that greeted him. The walls were lined with brightly colored displays filled to the brim with every type of candy imaginable. An enormous spun sugar model of Corona Castle dominated the center of the shop, and Varian ran towards it, questions spilling from his mouth; “Did you build this? Was it hard? It’s so big! How did you make the string do that? Is it string? How does it have struc-tu-ral in-teg-ri-ty if it’s-” 

“Woah, woah slow down, son! Why don’t you pick something out and I’ll tell you all about it, huh?” Varian nodded eagerly and allowed Monty to steer him towards the candy displays. “You see, it’s actually made out of spun sugar”

“What’s spun sugar?” 

“It’s when you spin sugar round and round until it’s really thin and use it to make shapes” 

“So I can eat it?”  
“I don’t think that would be the best idea, you see…” 

Varian left the shop, licking a large lollipop almost as big as his head, mind buzzing with all of the information he’d gained from talking to Uncle Monty. 

_I didn’t know sugar was that strong! Could I make a building with it? I should ask daddy- maybe he’s done with his work_ \- Varian ran back to the Blacksmith’s shop, his face falling as he saw Quirin and Xavier still deep in their conversation. He scowled, deciding to walk around a bit before heading back. He strolled along the street, licking his lollipop when he noticed a large prison wagon stopped in the middle of the road. Inside sat two large teenagers, one with long sideburns who was watching the other one, who had an eyepatch, bang his head against the bars. Unimpressed, Varian watched them for a few seconds before continuing on his way. He was passing in front of a shop displaying brightly colored dressed when two tall figures barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Varian fell back, crying out as his arms scraped against the road. He looked up to see a spotty boy in a dress glowering down at him; “Watch where you’re going, kid!”

“Eugene we gotta go!” Varian turned his head to see another boy in a dress tugging the spotty one away, and they disappeared into an alley. He looked down, and a sob caught in his throat as he saw his lollipop, broken and dirty on the side of the road. He slowly picked himself up, silent tears spilling down his face. Angrily wiping them off, Varian made his way back to the forge. His dad turned towards him with a smile, having finally finished his work, which quickly dropped as he saw his son’s disheveled state. "What happened, son?" 

"Nothing! I'm fine." _Stupid big kids_. His dad looked down at his empty hands; "You didn’t get yourself any candy?" More tears slid down Varian's face at the reminder, and he whispered "I dropped it" Quirin knelt down in front of his son with a soft smile, gently wiping the wetness away with his thumb.

"Let's go get you some more."


	4. Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new this time, hopefully it worked out!

Day 4: Lanterns

The first time Varian painted a lantern for the princess, everything was perfect.

He was three years old, and his hazy memories recalled his mother’s smile and his father’s laugh as they encouraged him to cover the soft paper with his tiny hand prints. His mother made the lantern as his father carried him outside, and the three of them let the lantern go together to join the rest in the night sky. His clearest memory was the warmth of his mother’s hand resting lightly on his back as he tucked his head under his father’s chin, eyes riveted on the breathtaking sight before them.

____

The second time he painted a lantern was a far less pleasant memory. 

Two months after his mother’s disappearance, Varian had hardly slept a single night without waking up screaming. Quirin had been having an even worse time adjusting; juggling the farm, housework, and raising his young son. Varian remembered his father’s frustration, though Quirin never took it out on his son, and tried to be as well behaved as he possibly could. On the day of the princess’s birthday, Quirin brought out the paper and the paints, but it felt as if he was only going through the motions. Varian dutifully painted some plain swirls and before telling his dad that he was done, watching solemnly as Quirin struggled to glue together the delicate paper without ripping it. Eventually, they had a lantern - far less elegant than the one his mother had made - that they brought outside. Quirin handed it to Varian and Varian lifted it to the sky on his own, watching silently as it blended into the sea of gold and yellow. It didn’t look so beautiful, this time. 

____

Varian’s third time painting a lantern was not much better than the second.

Quirin had forgotten to buy the lantern supplies the past few years, and Varian had not reminded him. He would listen, silent, as his father apologized for forgetting before taking his hand and leading him outside, pressing himself against Quirin’s leg and enjoying the solid feel of his father’s hand on his head as he gently ruffled his hair. When Varian was seven years old, Mrs. Fink from down the lane had stared, horrified as he had explained that _no ma’am, we don’t paint any lanterns because daddy doesn’t have enough time_ \- and insisted that he join her children in painting this year. 

Varian hated it.

Mrs. Fink’s children - he didn’t care to remember their names - were _loud_. They were loud and obnoxious and they made fun of his goggles - _Why do you always wear those? They look stupid - Oh they were your mommy’s? What a big baby_ \- and he spent most of the evening holding back tears, or fighting the urge to shove them to the ground and run away as far as he could. 

He didn’t. 

His eyes stayed dry, no one was pushed, and he slapped a quick sun on his lantern before handing it to Mrs. Fink and quickly leaving. He ignored her calls to come back - Wait, don’t you want to take it home? - and sprinted back to his cottage, throwing himself on his bed and sobbing into his pillow. Other kids were awful, and Varian vowed never to try and make friends with them again. He cried himself out, and by the time his father returned from his chores, Varian was able to give him a genuine smile before leading them out to their usual spot to watch the lanterns fly. Quirin looked at him as they sat on the grass, eyes warm, _How was your day today, son?_ Varian closed his eyes and shook his head, only opening them when he felt his dad’s arms wrapping around him as he was pulled to Quirin’s chest. He tucked his head under his father’s chin, and they watched the lanterns together.

____

The fourth time, Varian was _angry_. 

His father was trapped in amber and Varian had spent months trying formula after formula, desperately looking for a cure, a solution, something that could help free him. After exhausting his efforts with alchemy, he had begged the remaining villagers for help, but when no one would lift a finger - _Hey isn’t that the kid who attacked the princess? Don’t go near him, he's dangerous_ \- he became frantic. He tore through his father’s room, Quirin had known something about the black rocks, there had to be something there, and found the chest. It took a few tries, but eventually Varian had managed to unlock it using one of his tools and inside, a small piece of a scroll. He spent weeks translating the text, and when he finally managed he saw red. The solution to his problem, the _reason_ for his anguish, was the sundrop flower. The very flower that had saved his so-called friend, was now the key to saving Quirin. Varian glared at the parchment in front of him, he had refused the thought of asking the Princess for help after the last time, but he had no choice. He treated some parchment so it would be soft enough to act as a lantern, and lifted his brush.

____

The fifth time Varian painted a lantern, he was _nervous_

After his time in prison for his brief foray into villainy, he had spent the past year trying to make up for his mistakes. Saving Corona, fighting Cassandra, he had finally felt like he had a _purpose_ , like people _liked_ him and wanted him around. It was strange, but exhilarating at the same time, and Varian was determined to keep things the way they were. Unlike before, he and Rapunzel had really gotten to know each other and had become close friends, but he was still surprised when she invited him to make lanterns with her and her family. 

Standing in the enormous dining room, Varian shifted from foot to foot as he watched the rambunctious group before him. Rapunzel and Arianna were at one end of the table, chatting softly as they concentrated on their lanterns. Eugene, Lance and the girls were on the other end with Frederic, joking and laughing and occasionally smearing paint on one another. He bit his lip - _Should I even be here?_ \- and was about to head back to his lab when Rapunzel noticed him, her face brightening with a wide grin as she hurried over to him and tugged him towards the table. She chattered excitedly, grip firm against his wrist - _Finally, someone else who will take this seriously_ \- and pushed him into one of the seats next to her. She nudged a piece of parchment towards him, smiling warmly, before turning back to her own painting. He looked down at the blank page in front of him, mind swirling as he tried to think of something to paint. When nothing came to him, Varian looked around, taking in the scene around him again. Eugene caught his eye and winked before screeching as Kiera swiped he paintbrush at his head - _Stay away from my hair you little hellion!_ \- Lance smirked at him while reaching towards Catalina and tugging on his adopted daughters’ hair, dipping it into the blue paint and laughing uproariously at her indignant _HEY_. Even Frederic gave him a small nod when their eyes met. Varian felt himself relax. He looked back at Rapunzel, smiling at the look of concentration on her face. He looked back down at his parchment, considering, before dipping his brush into the paint and - _HEY! Varian, what did you do that for?_ \- and he couldn’t help but snicker at the indignant look on Rapunzel’s face, eyes crossed as she tried to properly see the white paint on her nose. She scowled - _Oh it’s on_ \- and he hurriedly jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the other side of the room, howling with laughter as she chased him. 

Everything was perfect.


	5. Sundrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this one but it's something XD

Day 5: Sundrop

_Legend_

“- And so the flower was made into medicine, miraculously healing the Queen, and allowing the birth of the Princess.” 

Varian frowned up at his father, small hands clutching his blanket as he furrowed his brow “So-wait, the flower was magic?” 

“Yes, Varian”

“And it could heal anything?”

Quirin chuckled, “Yes anything, that’s why it was magic.” He smiled down at his son, taking in the wide eyed astonishment on his face before ruffling his hair. “I think that’s enough for tonight, don’t you?” 

Varian pouted; “But dad, I wanna hear more about the flower, how was it magic? Where did it come from? Why was it-” His small voice stopped when Quirin gently pressed a finger to his lips. “Sleep now, son. We’ll talk more tomorrow."

Varian reluctantly laid down and closed his eyes, mind whirling with legends of magic as he drifted off to sleep. 

_Girl_

The first time Varian met Princess Rapunzel, he was impressed. She confidently stepped into his lab with her bare feet, long hair tied into a complex braid and green eyes curious as she inspected the goo that had trapped her and her friend. She was bright and vibrant and funny, unlike anyone he had ever met, and she barely felt like a princess at all. Just being around her, he felt warm and interesting, like he was _important_ and _worthy_ of her attention. 

Then, she and her friends helped save his village from his inventions and he knew she was someone special. This person, this bubbly, sweet girl who still spoke to him even after he caused a massive disaster was someone who he wanted to know. He’d never really had friends, but he desperately wanted Rapunzel to be his friend, and he decided then and there that he would try his best to impress her. 

Princess Rapunzel, the girl who seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

_Flower_

Varian had done all the research and exhausted every other avenue. The flower was the only way to free his father. He looked down at the basket in his hand, filled with the truth cookies he had so carefully concocted. He closed his eyes, hyping himself for what he was about to do. _This is the only way. You tried everything else. No one would help you, SHE wouldn’t help you, so now you have to help yourself. You have every move planned out and you’ve planned for every contingency. You’ve got this._ He let out a breath, squared his shoulders and headed out the door, grabbing his staff on the way out. 

____

“But what if one petal isn’t enough?”

“Don’t you get it? _I used you_ ”

“I’m sorry Princess, but I know how well you keep your _promises_.”

____

Varian slammed his hands against the desk before anger melted into despair. _Why didn’t it work? The sundrop was the key! It should’ve -_ he blinked, eyes widening as he looked down at the dried up flower on his table, far cry from the golden flower of legend he had heard about since childhood. The flower wasn’t the key after all. It was _Rapunzel_.

_Sundrop_

Varian stared at Rapunzel in awe. 

They had just escaped from Cassandra’s tower, and everyone was bruised and a bit worse for the wear since the explosion. Varian was hoisted onto Maximus, and he winced as the movement jarred his ribs. He was pretty sure they were broken. His eyes went back to the blonde princess, and he was again struck dumb. The power she had demonstrated, the amount of strength she had exuded using an incantation and sheer _force of will_ was just- beyond comprehension. Even when she was using that power, Rapunzel had remained herself. Unlike with the Decay incantation, which, if he was honest with himself, frightened Varian to no end, Rapunzel’s personality had shone through when fighting Cassandra. Her words, her voice, even the way she splayed her hands open when countering the other woman - it was all completely her. 

Varian had always thought the sundrop was a legend, tied to a flower. Then, he thought that power had been transferred to Rapunzel. But here, now, he realized that Rapunzel didn’t just _have_ the sundrop’s power, she _was_ that power.

She was the Sundrop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I know it's been forever since I updated this fic, but some stuff went down with the project running Variantology which made me kinda meh about the whole thing, so from now on I'm just going to use this as a space to put TTS drabbles :) Sorry for leaving them like that, but I just had to distance myself a little bit. See y'all in the next one!


End file.
